


Go Ask Alice

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Encounters at the High Rise [4]
Category: Doctor Robert Laing, Dr. Robert Laing - Fandom, High-Rise (2015), High-Rise (2015) RPF, Robert Laing - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston in High Rise
Genre: 70's party, Drinking, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Laingsters, Laingthusiasts, PWP, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Robert Laing Smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Teasing, Tiny bit of plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Well - Freeform, Wild Party, high rise party, not really - Freeform, not really much plot, party escalates, party fuck, party sex, plot if you squint, smutfest, stewardess, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Alice meets doctor Laing at a party at the high rise. She knows what she wants. Will she get it?





	Go Ask Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, fellow Laingthusiasts! Another one of our beloved stewardesses has the time of her life with our favorite high rise inhabitant! Well, what could that title hint at? Right! White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane! I had the song in my head while writing, and my beta agreed. So... if you like, turn up the volume, listen to it and let doctor Laing do the rest.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: drug use.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Nudge nudge...
> 
> Biiiig thanks @we_dreamerz, my wonderful beta for feedback and coming up with the title. This is how Carrie became Alice...

The party was in full swing. Alice loved it! She loved it even more because Janet, the constant easy party girl was currently in New Delhi and very likely not partying while she, Alice, was at the high rise’s blast of the day – or rather, night. 

She’d downed several drinks already, long drinks and shots, as well as taken a pull on a joint that was passed around and drawn a line of cocaine someone had offered her. When she’d arrived more than two hours ago, everything had been rather civil. Now, however, things were becoming wilder by the minute. 

Alice was sitting beside doctor Robert Laing, her project of the night -, Gorgeous, smart, witty and intelligent with the body of a Greek god and she was hanging on his every word. Janet claimed she’d spent a hot night with him, but Alice was skeptical. Janet talked a lot and you never knew what was true and what wasn’t. She also liked to exaggerate, so you could never be sure. 

Since he’d walked in mere minutes after her and conveniently sat down next to her on the luxurious settee, Alice had one goal: get into doctor Laing’s tight-fitting pants. She’d moved close enough that their legs were touching by now and she’d caught him gazing at her cleavage more than once during their lively conversation. Her short blue dress with a psychedelic purple pattern had a nice plunging neckline and she was showing just a tad of the lace bits of her bra cups.

Laing held court with a small group of people that had gathered around him and told a funny story about something he’d done at uni. Alice had trouble paying attention. She blamed his closeness, the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body, rather than the mixture of legal and illegal drugs she’d been consuming. The lights were dim, the air full of smoke, burning in the eyes.

Laing’s story came to an end and everybody was laughing, then turning back to each other or getting up to look for new conversation partners. She was laughing too and took the opportunity to playfully hit his thigh with her hand. And let her hand rest there, squeezing a bit, testing the waters. 

Laing turned to look at her. His blue eyes bore down into hers. Her breath hitched. Would he tell her to remove her hand? He didn’t say anything but lifted a hand to gently push a strand of hair from her face. 

“And what about you, Alice? I bet you’ve got a lot of funny stories to share with us, huh?” he asked in a hoarse voice. 

Alice felt hypnotized by his voice and his gentle touch, but before she could do anything, he was leaning forward to grab for a pack of cigarettes that lay on the table in front of them. He quickly lit one before leaning back and turning to her again, eyebrows raised as if he was waiting for her to start a “funny story.” 

Grinning, she snatched the cigarette from his thin lips to take a long drag before offering it back to him. She held it against his lips and for a second, his mouth touched her fingers. She lingered a bit, her fingertip caressing his lips and down his chin before she withdrew.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe what some people get up to on a plane,” she whispered.

“I wouldn’t? Try me,” he suggested, wriggling even closer to her. Their sides weren’t merely touching anymore, they were pressed against each other. 

“Hm, well, you know who’s worst? Newlyweds and businessmen travelling with their secretary slash affair. They are always trying _something_,” she explained huskily. 

“Are they now?” Laing asked. He leaned towards the table to get rid of the stump of his cigarette, then leaned back, one arm casually encircling Alice’s shoulder. He turned his body towards her so that he was sitting a bit sideways. More of his thigh pressed into Alice’s. His other hand started to caress her bare knee.

Alice shivered. His hand was warm, the feeling of his skin on hers wonderful, hot, a promise of more to come.

“Well, go on, don’t be shy. What are they trying?” he prodded. His voice was low, and Alice was sure nobody else had heard him. In fact, nobody around them paid them any attention as everyone was engrossed in their own conversation. Some people were dancing, and everyone seemed to move a bit slower than usual. The drugs had definitely kicked in.

She cleared her throat, suddenly nervous. She leaned forward to take another sip of her whiskey. The burning feeling as she gulped it down was fantastic. 

“Naughty things. They are always up to naughty things,” she explained in a whisper. 

Laing’s hand was now stroking along the inside of her thigh, slowly moving higher. The fingers of his other hand were drawing circles on her shoulder.

“What naughty things?” he asked bluntly.

Alice bit her lip. 

“Sex. Some are fucking in the loo, constantly bumping against the door, but thinking nobody hears them. Some think nobody sees it when they have a blanket covering their laps and they touch each other. Some think it’s totally normal and inconspicuous to have their secretary resting their faces in their crotch,” she elaborated.

Laing’s hand was almost at her core. He surely must have felt her heat by now. He looked at her seriously. Then, he laughed out loud and withdrew his hand from between her legs to grab for his drink. Alice whined. The hand around her shoulders, however, stayed there.

“Hormones going wild. Sex. One of the animalistic urges mankind has to deal with,” he said. He took a sip from his glass, eyes focused on Alice again.

“It can be quite nice,” Alice replied, a bit confused. Was this still going according to plan? She wasn’t sure. 

He put his glass down, then leaned back again, his eyes on hers. She felt his warm hand on her knee again.

“Yes. It can be quite nice,” he whispered, looking straight at her. 

Alice’s heart started to race when he leaned towards her to capture her lips in a sensual kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his lips and tongue. The hand that had been on her shoulder was suddenly in her hair, massaging her scalp and messing up her hairdo. The hand on her knee wandered higher and higher up her thigh. Laing didn’t stop this time but pressed his palm against her core. Alice moaned into his mouth. Laing kept his grip on her head and with his other hand he started to tease her through the soaked fabric of her panties. 

While his tongue was busy chasing hers, his fingers worked her through the lace of her underwear. He traced her slit up and down before drawing circles on her clit. Alice would have been mesmerized by his ability to find it at once had she not been too inebriated and dizzy with lust… She leaned into him, her breasts pushing against his arm while he didn’t cease his caressing between her legs. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted. Rico, the guy who’d provided the cocaine, appeared next to them, seemingly oblivious of what had been going on – or he just didn’t care.

“Anyone in for another line?” he asked loudly.

To Alice’s surprise, Laing withdrew the hand from between her legs and signaled Rico to come closer. Before she knew what happened, Laing gently pushed her back against the backrest. A hand behind her pushed out her upper back, which resulted in her presenting her cleavage to everyone looking. Laing winked at her.

“Lean your head back,” he instructed, and Alice did what she was told, curious where this was going. 

And then Laing formed a line of coke on her breast. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, felt the soft scratch of the credit card he used to get the line straight and then he snorted the drug right from her skin. It was so hot!

Before she could do anything at all, Laing buried his face between her tits, nuzzling them while his hands groped and grabbed at her globes. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, hearing giggles and some naughty comments. She didn’t care. Laing was kissing, licking and biting with abandon and she just couldn’t help but moan and occasionally yelp when he nipped her with his teeth. Alice had moved onto his lap, not straddling him but with both her legs to one side, her upper body turned to him.

He kissed her breasts, then her neck and finally her lips again. Alice wondered if they could retreat to one of the other rooms as they couldn’t go back to her flat. Su and Carrie were there, and she didn’t want to answer any questions. Or to Laing’s? He would have to make that offer, though. Or maybe just somewhere, a balcony for example? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dark voice right next to her ear.

“You’re not paying attention,” Laing growled, biting her earlobe a bit too hard to be entirely pleasurable. 

Alice shrieked but the sensation had changed again as Laing now sucked on the abused flesh. Then, he withdrew and looked at her. She could feel her heart racing. She couldn’t read his expression; it was feral and wild but at the same time it was obvious that he was holding back. 

A loud groan pulled them from their trance. Both turned their heads in the direction the sound had come from. Through the haze of smoke and dim lighting, they could see a couple in a tight embrace, her back against the wall while the guy’s ass was on display. They were clearly fucking there, in front of everybody who was looking. 

Alice knew she was blushing. She wasn’t shy, but she’d never had sex in public or attended an orgy of any kind. She was still staring at the couple – to be more precise, at the guy’s ass, flexing and clenching, then relaxing with his thrusts – when she felt Laing’s eyes on her. He was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and fascination. 

With a huff, another man sat down in the armchair next to Laing. He greeted them both, then opened a cigarette case, took out a cigarette. He lit it and started a bloody conversation with Laing, completely at ease and not caring about the woman perched on the doctor’s lap! 

Alice’s back was turned to the man while she was still clinging to the doctor, her face pressed against the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Laing had the audacity to enter into the conversation, talking to the guy about cricket of all things! Alice’s head was spinning a bit and she took another long gulp from her glass, which was almost empty by now.

How could he dare to talk to that fucker while she was all hot and bothered right in front of him? She was about to say something, about to get up when the arm encircling her waist squeezed her briefly. Then, she felt his other hand, the one the stranger in the armchair couldn’t see from his perspective slowly caress her thigh. He wouldn’t, would he?  
She drew in a breath and held it, opening her legs a bit wider. Her hands were fisted into the upholstery behind his back to hold her still, her face pressed in the crook of his neck.

Laing continued, slowly wandering up her thigh again while explaining to the guy why England had lost the last game. Laing’s fingers reached her core, but this time he didn’t just caress her there over the fabric of her underwear. He pulled her panties to the side, wriggling his fingers past the lace and stroked up and down her wet pussy. Alice buried her face deeper against his neck. 

The tips of his fingers found her clit again and he started to tease it with soft touches, discussing India’s newest addition to their national team. Alice whimpered lowly. This enraging man was fingering her in the middle of someone else’s living room during a party with so many people around them! And nobody seemed to give a shit! 

When he penetrated her hot wetness with two fingers, she bit his neck, reveling in the fact that his voice broke for a second before he continued his speech. The hand on her waist squeezed her for a moment, otherwise there was no reaction from him. He withdrew his fingers again and continued to tease her by running them up and down her dripping slit, playing with her labia, ignoring her clit. 

Alice tried to move her hips against him, but the hand on her waist pinched her and she had to stay still, taking what he was willing to give. She had started to kiss and lick his neck. One of her hands had wandered to the back of his neck, softly caressing him there. She could feel the effect she had on him through his straining trousers against her ass.

She suddenly realized that the conversation had stopped. She thought the stranger had finally gone away when she heard him speak up. 

“May I touch?” he asked, and she tensed up. Did he mean her? She risked a quick glance. The guy was openly leering at her. Alice pressed herself closer against Laing.

“No,” was the short answer from the man currently torturing her pussy so deliciously. 

“Pity,” the guy said, cleared his throat, got up and disappeared.

Alice relaxed.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his ear before kissing the soft skin just beneath it.

The hand currently not buried between her legs fisted in her hair and gently pulled her away from his neck, so she had to look him in the eyes. Laing’s pupils were blown. Alice didn’t know if that was due to the cocaine or his lust for her. It didn’t matter. 

He pressed his lips against her mouth and she willingly opened for him. The kiss was sloppy and feral. Alice finally moved her leg, so she was straddling him. Laing’s hand was still in her panties, now rubbing her clit furiously. She was close!

He must have felt it because he withdrew his hand and started to knead her ass. Alice moaned in frustration. Laing chuckled darkly. To get a bit of revenge, Alice undulated her hot core against his straining bulge. Laing groaned softly. 

Alice opened her eyes to look down at him but a movement further back in the room caught her gaze. She drew in a breath. There was a woman on her knees in front of a guy, sucking him off. Another couple was butt naked, rolling on the floor, the woman giggling like crazy. A group of people was sitting next to them, completely ignoring the naked couple, playing cards. Another group of people were smoking and talking while a woman was bent over the dinner table, a guy pounding into her with abandon. The creep from earlier stood next to the woman, talking to her while he was jerking off. It was incredibly bizarre, made even more so by the haze that seemed to cover everything. Alice started to suspect that had less to do with the smoke in the air and more with her taking several drugs over the course of the evening so far.

A sharp bite to her neck in time with a hard smack of her ass brought Alice back to the man beneath her. He looked up at her and growled. The usually prim doctor didn’t look so harmless anymore. He grabbed her neck and brought her face close to his.

“Take off your panties,” he said huskily. 

She stared at him. Then, slowly and on wobbly legs, she got up to stand between his widely spread legs. She didn’t have much space to move as the coffee table was right behind her. Nevertheless, she managed to shimmy out of her panties. Laing held out his hand. She handed them over. To her horror, he unfolded them right there, eying them curiously. 

He looked up at her with a saucy grin.

“Completely soaked through,” he commented before shoving them into his pocket.

Alice felt awkward, standing there without panties. However, before she could do anything as ridiculous as starting to pull down the hem of her dress, Laing grabbed her arm and pulled her close again. 

She straddled him, pressed up against his bulge. He kissed her hard. She grinded against him and he moaned low in his throat. A hand moved under her dress again, fondling her ass. His other hand soon joined the first. Laing controlled her rhythm as she was rolling her hips slowly. 

He ended their kiss and she looked down at him. Laing cleared his throat.

“Would you mind opening my trousers for me?” he asked huskily. 

Alice bit her lip, then shook her head. She scooted backwards a bit. Laing’s hands never left her ass. She was quick about it and pulled his hot, hard erection from his pants, softly stroking it. She looked up at him again while she raised herself up on her knees, lifting her core right above the pulsing cock. Sinking down slowly, her breath stuttered. He was so big! He stretched her wide, almost to the point of pain, but she kept going until he bottomed out. 

Alice was sitting on his lap, speared on his cock. She experimentally moved against him and he gasped. She wanted to hear that sound again, so she repeated the movement. One of his hands went to her back, pushing her closer to him. Laing roughly pulled down her neckline, so her breasts spilled out. At this point, Alice didn’t care if anyone saw them. 

Laing nibbled on one of her breasts while his hands both grabbed her ass again, controlling her grinding. She didn’t move up and down on his cock, but kept him sheathed deep inside her heat, just circling her hips. It was an intense feeling.

There was loud giggling. Alice looked over her shoulder. A very drunk woman was hanging onto the arm of a man with a cigarette between his lips who was holding an instant camera. The woman was swaying on her feet, clutching the arm of the man who wriggled his eyebrows. 

“Lift your ass a bit, gorgeous,” he prompted. 

Alice looked at Laing who seemed to study her. He pushed up her skirt so the couple could see her ass, then lifted her with surprising strength. Just the tip of his cock remained sheathed in her pussy. The man whistled. The woman cooed. 

“Fuck me, that’s a gorgeous cock!” she drawled. 

Alice heard the click of the camera. Laing dropped her dress again and pushed her down, his cock plowing through her wetness, then nestled firmly inside. A picture was dropped next to them on the sofa. Laing took it and studied it, grinning. He turned it so Alice could see it. 

Her ass was visible, her dress pulled upwards by Laing who held it there. His cock, glistening with her juices could be seen stretching her wide. The photographer must have come pretty close to them. Neither of their faces was visible, which was a relief to Alice. The picture was hot, though, and Alice accelerated her movement.

Her clit rubbed against the coarse hair at the base of his cock, but not enough to get her off.

“Squeeze me,” Laing instructed from where his face was buried between her breasts. 

Alice obliged. She tensed her inner muscles and Laing moaned against her skin. One of his hands let go of her ass and moved towards her clit instead. He didn’t start slow but went all in at once, causing a yelp from Alice. She could feel him pushing upwards, trying to press his cock even deeper, though that was impossible. She hadn’t realized how close he must have been. 

Alice unexpectedly came with a shout when Laing suddenly pinched her clit. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body and she heard his muffled shout when he spent himself inside her in hot spurts. Warmth spread through her pussy and dripped out, running down his cock that was still nestled inside of her. Laing’s grip loosened and Alice slowly lifted herself off him. At this point, she didn’t really care if she dripped all over other people’s carpets or upholstery. 

She sat next to Laing, panting. He had already shoved his cock back into his pants, though he was panting too. He turned to her and held something out. It was the photograph.

“Here, take it,” he mumbled. 

She did, shoving it down her bra for lack of a bag or anything to hide it in. 

“Care for another drink?” he asked nonchalantly. 

Alice shook her head. 

“No thanks, I think I should get going,” she replied. 

Laing nodded, got up and held out a hand to help her up. He escorted her to the door of the flat, through clusters of naked bodies, some of them passed-out, high, drunk or both, including their host and passed couples still fucking. Someone had thrown up near the door and the sour smell of vomit mixed with marijuana and sex, but nobody seemed to care. When had this all escalated so much?

The lights in the corridor flickered and with a sigh, Laing turned to her. 

“I’ll bring you to your door. You never know…,” he left the sentence unfinished.

Alice nodded her agreement. 

They didn’t talk. In front of her door, Laing pulled her into another searing hot kiss. 

“I hope you had as much fun as I did,” he said, smirking.

“I certainly think so,” she agreed. 

With a little wave, she opened the door as quietly as possible. She didn’t want to wake anyone, and she didn’t want to explain anything to anyone right now. Laing nodded at her, then the door clicked shut and Alice leaned against it. Pulling the picture from her bra, she couldn’t help but grin. That monster cock had definitely felt far too good!

Sighing, she went to the bathroom. She couldn’t wait for the next party at the high rise!


End file.
